


ON-AIR SEQUEL

by ashoudan_zimmer



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashoudan_zimmer/pseuds/ashoudan_zimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Radio Malam Blaze hari ini akan menyenangkan, tentu saja. Bukan begitu, Ice?” Sequel dari ON-AIR yang ada di Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ON-AIR SEQUEL

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Yaoi, anal sex. Sayang, bukan Rough sex. *eh

.

.

.

Hai, namaku Ice. Aku seorang mahasiswa tingkat satu jurusan arsitektur di suatu Perguruan Tinggi Swasta.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk termenung di kamarku. Hari ini aku pulang kuliah terlalu malam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan dosen, atau kakak angkatanku yang curhat panjang lebar—mengeluh soal pertengkaran dengan kekasih hatinya. Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih hati… Sebagian pembaca mungkin sudah tahu—tapi jika kalian pembaca baru, akan kuberitahu. Tepat sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, aku jadian dengan Blaze. Dia teman kos-kosanku. Kamarnya ada di sebelahku. Blaze punya kebiasaan yang unik, yakni curhat pada sebuah _recorder_. Ia sering berpura-pura seolah-oleh dirinya adalah penyiar radio saat merekam curhatannya—dan suaranya sering terdengar sampai kamarku.

Singkatnya, karena aku sering tanpa sengaja mendengar curhatannya yang berisik itu, aku… jadi jatuh cinta padanya. Suaranya yang penuh enerjik dan berisik, sering membuat diriku yang pemalas dan kurang gairah hidup ini merasa berarti. Tanpa kusadari, siaran radio-nya selalu berhasil membuatku lebih konsentrasi pada aktifitas-aktifitas penting seperti belajar atau mengerjakan tugas. Aku tak dapat melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas itu jika aku tak mendengar celotehannya dari kamar sebelah.

Hmm… kalau digambarkan dengan bahasa klise, Blaze adalah penyelamat hidupku. Aku tak lagi kesepian karena suaranya.

Tapi… hari ini aku khawatir, karena sudah jam 9 malam aku belum mendengar siarannya. Asal kau tahu, satu bulan yang lalu sebelum Blaze dan aku jadian—aku sempat panik karena ia tak siaran lagi. Yah, alasannya sih karena tugas—makanya akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membantunya menyelesaikan tugas agar aku dapat lebih cepat berkonsentrasi belajar. Jika malam ini ia tak siaran lagi, aku bisa mati kutu. Yah, walopun aku sedang tak ada tugas atau kuis untuk besok—tapi setidaknya aku butuh tidur, kan? Dan aku butuh suara Blaze untuk membuatku terlelap seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

Aku melirik jam dinding, setiap lima menit sekali. Dan ini sudah di menit ke 25 semenjak aku memperhatikan jam dinding pertama kali.

Aku mulai kembali tak tenang. Aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kasurku, lalu berjalan ke pintuku. Tak lama, kudengar suara ketukan pintu dan suara cempreng dari balik pintuku.

“Ice! Ice! Buka pintu!”

Aku mendelik, dan tentu saja aku buru-buru membuka pintunya.

“Ice—!” Lalu seseorang menghambur ke pelukanku. Ini dia, makhluk yang sedari tadi jadi buah pikiranku. Kemana aja bocah ini?

“Blaze! Kamu darimana, hah? Jam segini baru pulang!” aku membalas pelukannya. Ya, aku memang tahu dia baru pulang dari kampus, karena kulihat ia masih mengenakan tas kuliahnya.

Beberapa lama memeluknya, aku bisa rasakan tangannya yang gemetar dingin, dan air dari kemeja putihnya merembes ke pelukanku.

“Kamu kehujanan??” Tanyaku panik, Blaze mengangguk di pelukanku. Aku baru ingat setengah jam yang lalu, hujan memang turun sedemikian derasnya. Oh, rasa khawatirku kembali muncul.

“Tunggu di sini,” aku hendak melepas pelukanku untuk mengambil handuk, tapi tangannya mencegat tubuhku.

“Ice… aku mau sama Ice. Ice gak boleh pergi, uhm—“ Ia menatapku ragu, masih di dalam pelukanku. Agaknya ia takut aku marah.

.

.

Dan tentu saja. Aku marah.

.

.

Aku menjitak Blaze, membuatnya langsung menjaga jarak dan otomatis melepas pelukan. “Huweee—Ice jahat—!” katanya dengan wajah komikal, manyun.

Aku hela nafas menguatkan diri melihat bibir ranum yang mengkerut lucu itu.

“Kamu yang jahat sama aku… Mau bikin aku sakit sama bajumu yang basah?”

Aku mengomel sambil menutup pintu, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku kembali dengan handuk biru di tanganku. “Mandi,” tunjukku pada kamar mandi dengan wajah tegas.

Blaze masih memanyunkan bibirnya, tapi ia menurut. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi, sementara aku membuka lemari. Mencari pakaian yang bisa dikenakan Blaze untuk sementara. Sayangnya, aku baru ingat kalau hampir semua bajuku sedang kucuci di laundry. Aku mendengus, dan akhirnya mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna putih yang jarang kugunakan karena ukurannya yang kebesaran. Maklum, saudara jauhku yang beli. Karena tak tahu ukuran badanku, mereka membeli dengan ukuran asal-asalan. Aku juga mengambil celana pendekku, kemudian kuketuk pintu kamar mandi.

“Blaze, buka pintunya. Pakai baju ini,” kataku.

Blaze membuka pintu, sambil sedikit bersembunyi dari balik pintu kamar mandi dan hanya melongokkan kepalanya saja. Wajahnya terlihat memerah menatapku. Oh, aku harap dia gak demam.

“Makasih…” katanya riang, lalu mengambil baju-bajuku dan kembali masuk. Aku kembali mendengar suara deburan air.

Aku menunggu sambil duduk di kursi meja belajarku. Aku membuka-buka buku konstruksi desain, dan membaca beberapa lembar. Mungkin, ini hanya caraku mengalihkan perhatian dari kenyataan bahwa Blaze saat ini sedang mandi di tempatku.

Siapa sih? Yang gak akan merasa ‘ _turn-on_ ’ jika kekasihmu mandi di tempatmu?

Jika kau paham maksudku, kau juga pasti paham betapa _nervous_ -nya aku sekarang. Nggak, nggak. Aku gak akan membiarkan Blaze tahu bahwa aku bergairah melihatnya basah oleh air hujan tadi. Aku takut dia akan jijik padaku—atau bahkan mungkin menganggapku kurang ajar. Ya, betul, aku ingin menaruh harga setinggi langit pada Blaze. Dia orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku tak ingin menodai kepolosannya. Walaupun, aku yakin kau tahu, kalau menodai kepolosan itu… menyenangkan, kan?

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka terdengar. Aku menatapnya—dan kontan saat itu juga aku merasa gagal menahan prinsip harga tinggiku terhadapnya lebih lama. Aku menatap Blaze yang kini sedang menatapku malu-malu, dan kelihatan sibuk memegangi ujung kemeja.

“U—Uhm, Ice, kayaknya… Baju ini kebesaran, deh—“

Mati. Anugrah Tuhan macam apa, ini?

Kalau saja aku hidup di _gag manga_ , aku yakin hidungku sudah banjir mimisan saat ini. Tubuh Blaze yang ternyata sedikit lebih kecil dariku itu, terlihat benar-benar menggairahkan ketika mengenakan kemeja besar milikku itu. Dalam hati aku berterima kasih pada saudara jauhku yang salah beli. Wahai sepupu, sering-sering lah salah beli seperti ini.

“Ma—maaf, hanya baju ini yang ada. Hampir semua bajuku dicuci, soalnya,” aku tak menatapnya. “Ka—kalau kamu gak suka, kamu boleh langsung ganti saja dengan bajumu. Kamarmu di sebelah, kan?”

Entah kenapa, Blaze tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya, “Uh—E—enggak! Gak apa-apa! A—Aku pake ini aja!” ia tersenyum dalam rona, “Ma—makasih ya… Besok aku balikkin, deh.”

Aku menelan ludah, melihatnya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Rasanya ada perasaan gemas yang berkata, ‘Biarkan aku yang memeluk tubuhmu seperti itu, kenapa sih?!’

Aku mengangguk, lalu pura-pura kembali baca. “Ya sudah, kau mau kembali ke kamarmu?”

“Enggak ah!” Ia melemparkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba ke atas kasurku, aku spontan mendelik emosi.

“Oi!”

“Aku mau di sini, aku mau nginep! Aku mau tidur sama Ice!” ia menempelkan pipinya di bantalku, lalu menciumnya. “Hmn, bau Ice.”

Aku menyipitkan mataku tak suka. “Hoo? Jadi kau lebih suka bau bantalku ketimbang bau dari orangnya sendiri?”

Blaze menatapku panik, ia spontan duduk di atas kasurku, sambil memeluk bantalku. “E—enggak kok! A—Aku masih suka bau yang asli!” suaranya kian melemah di akhir kalimat. Menandakan ia malu.

Aku tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari kursiku. Menghampirinya di kasurku, yang untungnya muat untuk dua orang. Aku duduk di sisi kasur, lalu membelai pipinya. Ia spontan menanamkan dagu di bantalku. Ia kelihatan manis jika seperti ini.

“Blaze, kalau kamu gak balik ke kamarmu, aku gak tanggung jawab dengan apa yang bisa terjadi, lho,” aku terkekeh pelan.

Ia menatapku dengan wajah polosnya. Jelas sekali ia tak mengerti maksudku. Aku jadi semakin gemas padanya.

Aku menarik pinggangnya, agar tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan posisiku. Ia kemudian spontan menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Aku memiringkan kepala, menatapnya. “Hey, aku belum mengembalikan ciuman dadakanmu saat siaran di _recorder_ -mu dua minggu yang lalu.”

“E—EH? Ehhhhh?” Wajah Blaze memerah hebat, ia melirik ke sana kemari, hanya untuk menghindari tatapanku padanya. “U—Uhmm… i—itu…”

Aku merendahkan kepalaku, “Bolehkah… aku…?”

Blaze akhirnya bertemu pandang denganku. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia mengangguk menyetujui. Aku tersenyum gembira, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku segera mengecup bibir ranumnya. Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Blaze, dan mencium wangi shampo milikku yang tercium di tubuhnya. Memikirkan bahwa ia menggunakan sabun yang selalu kugunakan setiap hari—aku bisa rasakan gairahku meningkat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku menyelipkan lidahku untuk mengakses ke dalam mulutnya. Blaze kelihatan tak masalah dengan itu. Ia mengijinkan lidahku bermain dengan lidahnya.

“Hmmnn—Ahmn…” Blaze mulai membisikkan suara-suara indah di telingaku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Blaze yang tadinya mendingin akibat guyuran Air, kini menghangat dan membuat kulit putihnya memerah perlahan. Aku melepas permainan lidahku dengannya sebentar, dan memandang lehernya yang benar-benar merah.

Leher putih kemerahan Blaze, membius kesadaranku. Tanpa dinyana, aku kini sudah mengecup leher Blaze, dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah.

“Ahh—Ice! Kamu ngapain—“ Blaze protes.

“Hm? Hanya menandai bahwa kau milikku,” aku menunjuk bekas cumbuanku, “ _Kissmark_.”

Blaze memerah padam. Ia mengelus lehernya yang tadi kuhisap seperti vampir, “Ice. Nakal.”

Aku tertawa renyah mendengar keluhannya yang lucu itu. Aku memiringkan kepala, menyeringai. “Blaze, aku gak senakal dirimu yang selalu menggodaku setiap saat.”

Blaze berkedip, “Tapi aku gak pernah menggoda Ice…?” Ia memiringkan kepala bingung.

“Pernah.”

“Kapan?”

“Dua minggu yang lalu,” aku mendorongnya pelan ke atas kasur, ia kelihatan tak melawan tindakanku, “Dan sekarang.”

Aku menjilat bibirku. Aku tak kuasa melihat santapan yang tersaji di bawah tubuhku ini. Blaze tiduran di atas kasur, menatapku lugu. Kemejanya yang kebesaran, menampakkan seluruh lehernya yang mungil, dan sebagian pundak kirinya.

Blaze mengernyit, “Aku gak godain Ice! Aku cuman mau tidur sama Ice!”

“Hey, kata-katamu itu ambigu, tau.”

Ia mendelik, baru menyadari kata-katanya tadi. Oh, akhirnya bocah lugu ini paham maksudku. Blaze menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan malu.

“Uweeee—iya juga, itu ambigu banget—“

Aku tersenyum menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya yang polos. Dia yang menciumku duluan dua minggu yang lalu. Kenapa kini dia yang malu-malu?

Tunggu. Ini strateginya untuk menggodaku, kah?!

Aku menatap Blaze yang masih mengeluarkan celotehan-celotehan dengan suara malu. Ia berceloteh banyak—sama seperti saat ia siaran. Dan aku suka suaranya. Bahkan, kini terlintas di kepalaku pertanyaan mengenai suara apa saja yang bisa Blaze keluarkan?

Saat ia masih berceloteh panjang lebar, bicara sendiri, aku membiarkan tanganku menjelajahi pinggang dan perutnya hingga kemeja yang ia kenakan sedikit terangkat. Blaze kelihatan belum menyadarinya, bahkan ketika aku mulai menyelusupkan tanganku ke dadanya.

“—Hng?”

Blaze mulai sadar dan menghentikan celotehannya. Blaze melirik ke dadanya sendiri, dan pasti ia bisa melihat jemariku yang mulai mengusap dan memijat dadanya pelan. Aku berani bertaruh, aku orang pertama yang memegang dadanya seperti ini.

“AH—!” Ia hendak protes, tapi sepertinya pijatanku di dadanya menandaskan proses berpikir dan refleksnya. Melihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, aku mulai beraksi kembali dengan menyentuhkan jemariku di puting dada Blaze.

“I—ICE—??” Blaze berjengit, ia melengkungkan punggungnya, tak sengaja mempertemukan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan bagian bawah tubuhku.

Aku menyeringai suka dengan reaksinya. Aku pun menggosok-gosokkan telunjukku penuh antusias di puting kirinya. Wajah Blaze mulai memanas.

“Apa rasanya enak?” Aku mengecup leher Blaze. Blaze mulai menggeliat saat aku tanganku yang lain mulai ikut memainkan puting lainnya, lalu menjepit putingnya.

“AHH—Ahh—! Ice! Hen—tikan!”

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Agaknya ia mulai mabuk dengan permainan tanganku. Aku menghentikan sejenak permainanku, kemudian duduk di atasnya. Menahan Blaze.

Blaze menatapku dengan nafas tersengal. Kemejanya yang sudah terbuka, menampakkan dua buah puting yang semakin menegang merah.

“I—Ice…?” Ia menatapku bingung. Mungkin karena aku tiba-tiba menghentikan permainan.

“Kalau kau tak suka, aku takkan melanjutkan,” kataku penuh pengertian. Atau lebih tepatnya, menggodanya. Aku hanya ingin lihat, apakah ia benar-benar ingin menghentikan permainan atau malah memohon padaku untuk melanjutkan.

Blaze kelihatan bingung ingin menjawab apa. Nampaknya ia mulai menyadari bahwa ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan itu lagi, tapi ia tak paham bagaimana harus memohon. Ia menatap kedua putingnya sendiri, dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat keduanya memerah dan mengeras.

“I… Ice…” ia menatapku dengan wajah tak kuasa menahan libido.

“Ya, Blaze?” tanyaku dengan tatapan tak acuh. “Bagaimana rasanya?”

Blaze menggeliat. Melihat reaksinya, aku tahu ia suka. Tapi aku sedikit terkejut ketika aku melihat Blaze menjilat bibirnya sendiri, kemudian kedua tangannya mulai meraba kedua putingnya sendiri. Ia memainkan kedua tangannya di dadanya sendiri.

Aku menyeringai, “Jadi… Kau suka?”

Blaze kembali mendesah, ia mengangguk, dengan udara hangat dari sengalan nafasnya terus berputar di dekat wajahku. Melihatnya melakukan pemuasan diri seperti itu, membuatku mengernyit, lalu menangkap kedua tangannya, dan menahannya di atas kepala Blaze.

“I—Ice??” Blaze menatapku tak paham.

“Katakan padaku, apa kau pernah onani sendiri sebelumnya?”

Blaze melirik ke arah lain, ia tak berani menatapku.

“Hoo. Bocah nakal,” aku tersenyum, “Berapa kali seminggu?”

Awalnya Blaze mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi akhirnya ia menatapku, “Sebelum mengenalmu, a—aku hanya melakukannya sebulan atau tiga minggu sekali,” Blaze menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Aku menatap bibir mungilnya sejenak, lalu kembali bertanya, “Lalu? Setelah mengenalku?”

“Se—seminggu sekali.”

“Dan setelah jadian denganku?”

Blaze memejamkan matanya, menahan malu. “Se—Setiap aku memikirkanmu…”

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, ia melanjutkan.

“…Setiap hari…” ia menurunkan suaranya, ragu. “A—Aku selalu mengkhayal tentangmu, lalu tanpa kusadari aku menyentuh diriku sendiri—“ ia menatapku, “Ice, maaf, kau pasti jijik mendengar ini…”

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Entah kenapa, aku malah bangga mendengarnya. Aku tak sangka, bahwa ia mencintaiku lebih dari yang aku duga. Hancur sudah dinding prinsip harga tinggiku padanya di awal kedatangannya di kamarku tadi. Aku merasa kalau aku hanya akan merugi, jika aku melewatkan kesempatan ini.

Aku menarik kedua tangannya, membuatnya bangkit duduk di depanku, Ia menatapku bingung, hingga akhirnya ia nampak terbelalak mendengar kata-kataku.

“Lakukan itu.”

“Apa?”

“Lakukan onani di depanku. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana kau onani sendirian saat aku tak ada.”

Blaze mendelik, wajahnya yang sudah memerah, kini kian memerah. “I—Ice—enggak—kamu gak akan suka… Na—Nanti kamu jijik melihatku—“

Aku menekan bibirnya dengan telunjukku. “Sssh,” aku merendahkan suaraku, “Lakukan saja.”

Blaze awalnya kelihatan sulit untuk setuju. Namun setelah menatapku sejenak, ia mengangguk.

“Ba—Baiklah… Ice… Ja—Jangan jijik…”

Aku mengangguk. Mana mungkin jijik. Aku malah gembira—sampai lupa harga tinggiku untuknya.

Blaze bangkit berlutut, lalu melepaskan celana yang tadi kupinjamkan. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat penis milik Blaze yang pernah ada dalam khayalanku sebelumnya. Ukurannya tidak sebesar milikku, tapi aku suka melihatnya hampir menegak seperti ini.

“Lakukan di atas pangkuanku, Blaze,” kataku memerintah. Aku meluruskan kedua kakiku, dan membiarkannya memanjat ke pangkuanku. Ia berlutut di atas pangkuanku, lalu mulai meraba penisnya sendiri. Pada awalnya, ia hanya meraba, lalu menekan-nekan kemaluannya. Tampaknya saat ia memejamkan mata, ia tak berhasil mendapatkan kenikmatan—aku bisa merasakannya, karena ia belum memperdengarkanku suara-suara desahan nafasnya. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka mata, lalu melihatku. Ia tiba-tiba saja mengocok kemaluannya dengan tangannya sendiri di depanku.

“Ahh… Hah… Hosh—Ahhn—Ice—hmnn—“ ia menggelinjang sambil terus mengocok miliknya. “AAHHN, HMMN—ICE—“

Aku menyeringai takjub, terutama setelah aku mendengar suara indah itu. Suara yang selalu membuatku tertidur lelap dengan siarannya, kini berirama eksotis memanggil namaku. Aku menjilat bibirku, melihat ia terus memanjakan dirinya sendiri dengan antusias di depanku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya gemetar, tapi ia terus berusaha memanjakan dirinya. Dari sini aku dapat melihat, bagaimana wajah erotisnya, ketika ia mengkhayal tentangku. Oh, dan kau takkan tahu, betapa bahagianya aku saat melihat itu.

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang sedang memegang penisnya sendiri, hingga ia berhenti. Ia tersengal dan masih sedikit mendesah. Penisnya menegak tinggi, terutama saat aku menyentuh tangan di penisnya.

“Hey, saat kau melakukannya sendiri, hal apa saja yang kau khayalkan tentangku?”

Blaze kelihatan enggan menjawab, tapi aku tak kehilangan akal. Aku memegang kepala penisnya dengan tangan kiriku, membuatnya terkejut sekaligus berjengit nikmat.

“AHH—ICE…!”

Ia berteriak protes saat aku menekan kepala penisnya dengan ujung jempolku seperti kemudi game pesawat. Ia menatapku dengan mata kiri terpejam, menahan mabuk kepayang dari sentuhan tanganku. Tapi ia masih saja bersikeras.

“E—Enggak… nanti kamu jijik—Nanti Ice jadi benci sama Blaze!”

Aku menekan penisnya lebih keras. Ia menggelinjang, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke pelukanku. Ia gemetar, “I—Ice—Aku… nanti aku keluar—“

Aku menyeringai, lalu memutar-mutarkan sambil menekan jempolku ke ujung kepala penisnya.

“AHH—AHH—! ICE—!” ia mulai berteriak, “Aku cuman ngehayal milik Ice ada dalam tubuhku! Ahhhn—“

Ia akhirnya mengaku, aku menyeringai senang melihatnya menggeliat erotis di pelukanku. Oh, aku tak tahan. Aku bersedia mewujudkan keinginannya.

“Blaze, biarkan aku mempersiapkanmu,” kataku lembut akhirnya. Blaze membuka pelukannya, lalu menatapku dengan alis mengkerut takut.

“Ice gak jijik sama aku?”

Aku terkekeh, “Aku kan cinta sama Blaze. Masa’ jijik sama Blaze.”

“Tapi—tapi…”

Aku tersenyum, lalu menghentikan kalimat protesnya dengan cumbuan dari bibirku. Melumat bibir ranumnya, dan membuatnya mabuk sekali lagi dengan permainan lidahku. Sambil mencumbunya, kedua tanganku beralih dari penisnya, lalu meraba kedua bokongnya. Aku membuka belahannya, hingga kutemukan lubang anal Blaze dengan rabaan jari telunjukku.

“Hng—“ Blaze memejamkan matanya, spontan memelukku saat ia tahu, jariku telah menemukan lubang analnya.

Aku melepas cumbuanku, lalu menatapnya. “Apa kau takut, Blaze? Aku gak akan pake _lotion_ , lho.”

Blaze menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu merangkulkan kedua tangannya di leherku, “Kalau sama Ice, aku gak akan takut!”

Aku tersenyum, “Kalau begitu akan kucoba mempersiapkan analmu,” lalu kumasukkan jari telunjukku ke lubang miliknya.

Blaze spontan melengkingkan punggungnya, menahan sakit. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Awalnya aku khawatir, tapi ia bersikeras agar aku menlanjutkan.

Aku pernah membaca buku biologi di SMA. Aku ingat, kalau laki-laki juga memiliki titik nikmat sama seperti klitoris pada vagina wanita. Kalau ku tak salah ingat, namanya titik tumbuk otot perineum. Oleh sebab itu, setelah aku memastikan jariku dapat masuk, aku mulai memutar-mutarkan jariku, mencari titik itu.

“AH--! ICE—ICE!!” Panggilnya padaku dengan nada suka. Saat itulah, aku mulai tahu, bahwa aku telah menemukan titik itu. Tak ambil waktu banyak lagi, aku langsung memberikan jariku yang kedua. Jari tengah.

“AHHH—ICE! MHMMN—“ Blaze menjerit lebih sensual. Aku menyeringai, lalu menggoyangkan jemariku di lubang analnya dengan wajah senang. Aku mencumbunya di sela-sela permainan pembukaku, agar ia sedikit meredakan rasa sakit, di samping rasa nikmatnya.

“Blaze,” kataku setelah mencumbunya. “Sepertinya masih kurang muat untuk milikku. Bagaimana kalau kutambahkan lagi?”

“Ahhn—mhhm,” Blaze mengangguk.

Mendapat ijin tersertifikasi, tentu saja membuatku segera menohokkan jari ketiga tanpa aba-aba, yakni jari manisku. Ia melejit tak kuat, lalu menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

“Ice—Ice… A—aku gak kuat… Bo—boleh aku minta milikmu sekarang…? Ahhn—mhm.”

Aku mengangguk buru-buru. Aku takut membuatnya menunggu lama, aku pun segera melepas celanaku dengan satu tangan. Ia sempat membantuku melepaskannya, lalu ia menarikku berbaring di kasur menindihnya. Aku mengangkat kedua kakinya, lalu kugantung di kedua pundakku. Saat kutatap Blaze, ia sedang menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Agaknya malu kalau aku melihat ia seutuhnya seperti ini. Aku tersenyum geli, lalu menjilat pangkal lubang anal Blaze.

“Hmn—“ desahku saat mulai memasukkan lidahku ke dalam anusnya. Aku melakukannya agar salivaku mengganti fungsi lotion yang tak kami miliki saat ini.

Blaze menggeliat lagi, sepertinya ia menyukai lidah hangatku di sana.

Aku sedikit melebarkan lubang anusnya dengan ketiga jemariku yang sedari tadi masih di sana, lalu dengan gerakan pasti, aku menubrukkan ujung penisku yang sudah sesak membengkak sejak tadi gara-gara melihatnya onani sendiri. Kemudian perlahan-lahan aku melepaskan ketiga jariku.

Awalnya kepala penisku kesulitan masuk, tapi Blaze membantuku dengan mendorong bokongnya lebih kuat ke arah penisku. Seketika penisku berada dalam lubang analnya, dan rasa sesak dari dinding otot anal Blaze segera menyelimuti penisku. Entah kenapa, aku sempat takut di sini. Aku sempat takut kalau milikku terlalu besar untuk Blaze, dan aku tak mau merusak Blaze.

Blaze menyadari gelagatku yang mulai ragu, ia segera berinisiatif mencumbuku dengan bibir ranumnya sekali lagi. Ciuman itu membawa keyakinan padaku, lalu aku mulai melesakkan milikku di lorong anal hangat milik Blaze.

Saat ujung penisku menumbruk titik perineum tadi, Blaze menjerit.

“AHHH—!”

Dari situ aku langsung tahu, aku sudah dapat memajumundurkan milikku dengan aman di lorong miliknya.

“AAHHHNN—AAHHHNN—HAAAAAH—MMHHHN—ICE—AHHHNN—ICE!”

Ia melejitkan namaku berulang kali, yang membuatku semakin semangat menggoda kenikmatannya. Aku terus menubruk-nubrukkan milikku, dan merasakan kenikmatan yang sama karena lorong itu mengocok penisku dengan sempurna.

“MHMNN—BLAZE—AHN—“ tanpa kusadari, aku juga mulai meneriakkan suara manja yang sama. Oh, kau tahu, betapa bahagianya aku sekarang ini.

Hingga kemudian, permainan utama itu, mulai menekan penisku. “Ice—Mhhm—Blaze mau keluar—ahh!” Blaze yang dipenuhi peluh, mencengkram punggungku kasar dengan kukunya. Dari sana aku tahu, sudah saatnya puncak orgasme kami lewati bersama.

Kami tersengal menghentikan kegiatan maju-mundur itu sementara, saling menatap satu sama lain.

“Blaze…” Desisku lembut, mengelus pipinya, lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Blaze tersenyum saat kukecup bibirnya penuh kelembutan. “Ice… Aku mencintaimu.”

Aku balas tersenyum, “Aku juga, Blaze.”

Aku mencabut milikku. Aku sedikit heran ketika kutangkap sekilas ekspresi kecewa darinya. Tunggu, dia gak berharap aku akan keluar dalam tubuhnya, kan?

Setelah itu, kami keluar bersama di atas kasur. Ah… sial. Aku harus cuci seprai besok.

Blaze tidur terkulai lemas, begitu juga denganku yang langsung menjatuhkan diri tidur tengkurap di atas tubuh Blaze. Kami tersengal lelah bersama. Aku menyingkirkan tubuhku darinya, sementara ia mulai beringsut mendekati tubuhku. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku, aku meliriknya dan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

“Maaf kalau sakit…”

Blaze menatapku, lalu nyengir. “Enggak, kok, aku kan kuat!”

Aku menatapnya lemas. Entah kenapa aku merasa idiot—karena aku merasa jadi orang yang satu-satunya lelah di sini. Kenapa jadi aku yang lebih lelah darinya?? Aku tak mengerti.

“Ice, hari ini libur, kan? Kita bisa tidur seharian!”

Aku mengernyit mendengar kata ‘hari ini’, lalu melirik jam. Aku baru sadar kini sudah pukul 2 pagi. Aku menatapnya kembali. “Tentu saja. Kenapa?”

Blaze tertawa, tiba-tiba saja dia bangkit, lalu duduk di atasku.

Aku menatapnya dengan tampang bego sejenak.

.

.

“RONDE DUA!!”

“APA?!”

Aku menjerit, tapi belum sempat aku menghindar, ia sudah mengunci tubuhku dengan cumbuannya.

.

.

.

…Bagus, sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal. Blaze—energi kekasihmu ini cuma sedikit—

Ah, sudahlah. Nikmati saja.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin.** _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kapan-kapan bikin yang rough sex.   
> //jangan


End file.
